


Courage is the muscle we work night and day

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort Pending, Lord Saviour Robbie Reyes, Original Characters - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Robbie leaves to hide The Darkhold and to hopefully find and bring back Rose Coulson





	1. I'll Bring Her Home

Agents in black with sorrow and grief across their faces was a scene Robbie wished he never had to see. It pained to look at Daisy, the usual glimmer in her eyes gone with nothing to replace it. Losing a member of the agency hurt enough, to lose someone like a sister would be devastating. Robbie couldn’t imagine losing Gabe, not like that, in front of him and being helpless to stop the cause.

He hoped his plan would work. The Rider knew it would, Robbie just hoped he was right. Rose Coulson seemed like one of the good ones and the world needed more like them.

Tearing his gaze from Daisy, he noticed Elena holding her cousin up, just. Mack stood behind them ready to grab when it got too much for Elena, Robbie guessed. Mack cast his eyes over to Robbie and nodded. A silent agreeance. _This has to work._

“Are you sure?”

May looked at Robbie with a stare that could match his own penance one. Robbie looked to the grip that she had on Phil, holding him like it was the only thing keeping him afloat, or vice versa.

“Yes.”

He stood tall, trying to put as much effort into looking determined and confident in this, he had to be, for all of them.

“We can get the portal up and running for you.”

Robbie turned to a tear stained Jemma, her grip on Daisy being the only thing keeping her standing tall.

“Nah it’s cool, learnt a few new things while I was gone.”

Before opening his portal, he did the one thing that had been playing on his mind since they met. He walked over to Daisy, drew her in close and kissed her, hard. Soft and romantic could come later. Much later. Once the Darkhold was gone and Rose was safe. When they had time to figure out this _something_ between them. For now, this will have to do.

He should have said something. A smile even. He couldn’t. He knew if he even looked her in the eyes afterwards, his knees would fall to the ground. He did what he was good at, turned and left in a fiery circle to hell. He heard her voice as he left, a small soft smile donning his face as he entered the new plane as the voice echoed behind him.

_“Come back to me.” _


	2. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months of nothing from Robbie

Five months. Five months of silence. Well, silence from Robbie’s end. Screaming and gun shots don’t really constitute as silence. Kree was a weird planet with killer smurfs and people selling people and a whole bunch of shit that is enough to keep her in therapy for life. They were all glad to get out of there, fast. Adrian and Phil both hoped that when they returned Rose would be alive and well and there.

Nothing.

No Rose, no Robbie, nothing.

Even Gabe hadn’t heard from him.

After they returned from Kree, Daisy made plans for Gabe to come to base and stay with her in the holiday breaks. Something he seems to be loving given Jemma is tutoring him and Mack is teaching him the basics for ‘over the comms’ work, nothing big, just calling out exits and movements.

Like at the moment, with all these thoughts in her head, she barely caught onto the calls Gabe was making over the comms. Adrian and Yo Yo just gave her the same old look. One that Mack gave up on giving three weeks ago. Daisy flipped them off and blasted in the direction that Gabe gave.

What they expected to see was a whole bunch of angry men ready to shoot at them, what they got was ash and dust. Not just any ash. One they had all witnessed before.

Daisy managed to be the one to get the words out first.

“Why?”

“It’s called vengeance chica.”

Daisy knew she was blushing, the heat from her cheeks probably could have burned half the guys Robbie just did.

“Wait,” Adrian interrupted the pair’s stare, “If you are here, then where is-.”

The rest of his words were cut off by a voice they never knew if they would have heard again.

_“I am saving your asses as usual now get going, Daisy, blow the wall to the left.”_

Daisy smiled, a tear rolling from her eye with joy. For once, she is happy to hear the demanding little voice over the comms.

“Aye Aye, Rosie.”

Daisy followed and blew the wall, giving the people on the other side enough time to cover, apparently Rose had told them the plan too given the look on Phil, May and Bobbi’s face. Robbie walked through the hole in the wall and called for them to all follow him. Down a small alley way and over a few dead bodies later, they were at his car. All of them stared at him. All of them.

“Robbie?”

Robbie turned with a smirk playing on his lips.

“There are eight of us.”

_“Someone just go in the boot.”_

“That’s not legal sweetheart.”

Phil replied to his daughter, a smile never leaving his face.

“She’s right though. Mack in the front with me, Yo Yo, Phil and May in the back and Adrian, Bobbi and Daisy fight it out for who sits on laps and who is in the boot.”

They all looked at him for a brief moment until chaos started.

Mack sat in the passenger seat which is where Yo Yo decided where she too would sit. Robbie shrugged and got in the drivers seat. Bobbi and Daisy gave each other a look which meant one thing. Adrian would be in the boot, again.

“Seriously guys.”

He tried to complain.

_“The faster you all figure it out, the faster you get to see me.” _

That did it. Adrian happily got into the boot and Daisy sat on Bobbi’s lap as she got a seat given Yo Yo went to the front.

“Let’s go home.”

The look in Phil’s eyes matched what they all were thinking and feeling. The excitement of seeing Rose again, alive and well. Daisy could barely contain herself at the thought of getting to hug her ‘sister’ again. That and getting to have a good talk to Robbie after the last time they saw each other. That kiss had played on her mind for a long time after he left. She dreamt of him returning home and what it would be like. Would he still want her? Would she still want him? Would it be the same? Many questions filtered into her mind, all of them making her heart race as the car raced down the road towards the new base in L.A.

Daisy, grateful at the lack of cops in the area, only had to duck three times, and Yo Yo only once. Robbie laughed at both girls, earning a few small punches from Yo Yo and glares from the backseat. Nothing as bad at the swearing from the boot. Robbie either forgot about poor Adrian in the back or didn’t care given the way he made sure he swung wide around the corners, hard and fast. Two words the Daisy prayed continued into many other aspects of Robbie’s life.

The base garage opened and they all saw two people waiting from them. Gabe with a grin on his face and Rose with tears in her eyes.

Phil was out of the car before it had stopped, sweeping his daughter into a hug that looked like it would cut off all circulation to her lungs. She didn’t seem to care, crying and smiling into her father’s shoulder. May and Bobbi followed the hugging order. Mack and Yo Yo did too, first helping poor Adrian out of the boot. Robbie leant against the car, talking to Gabe and watching them all say their hello’s to Rose and accepting all thank you’s with a grace that Daisy didn’t know he had in him.

“Hey sis!”

Daisy smiled at Rose and hugged her so tight that she heard Rose wince.

“Why the wince?”

Rose shook her head, lifting the bottom of her shirt. Bruises, cuts and dry blood covered the bottom of her stomach, all of them going silent.

“I’m healing, its fine.”

Something was off about the look in her eyes or the way she cast her stare over to Robbie who nodded in return but that could come later. For now, they all hugged their girl and sighed with relief that she was back.

“Rose?”

Daisy pulled away from her at the sound of Adrian’s voice.

“Hey Ace.”

Adrian didn’t care about the others. Not his cousin or her dad. He took three steps forward and cupped the sides of her face, his thumb running over the cut on her lip.

“I’m good.”

Adrian didn’t respond with a word but a kiss. One that told the others to give them a moment. May dragging a glaring Phil away from the kissing pair. Threats could come later. Daisy had words she would like to add too, but again, later, first, she had somethings to say to Robbie.

“Nice work again.”

Daisy and Gabe high fived, Gabe nodded to his brother and left them, following the others out of the garage. Daisy followed Robbie into a small room where they leave all mechanic tools for him to play with.

“Thank you for saving her.”

Robbie nodded, taking a step forward.

“No need, she seems like a good kid.”

Daisy smiled, copying his movement.

“She is.”

One step forward each time one of them spoke.

“Everyone was happy to see her too.”

“So you did it to be in there good books?”

“Not just theirs.”

They came face to face, almost touching. Wisps of air dancing between their mouths.

“Dai-.”

The rest of her name fell into her mouth. She gripped onto his jacket as his hands ran through her hair. Her back hit the wall as her jacket fell to the ground. His hands ran underneath her shirt. Her hands took his off, finding their way into his hair, keeping him still as their tongues told the other how much they have wanted, craved, this moment. All the times one would stare too long, or their hands would touch a little too much to be innocent. The moments Daisy would dream of him at night and Robbie would wish he could hold her during the day. Each one of them leading to this kiss.

Daisy broke apart once more, chasing air. Robbie, the bastard, didn’t seem to need to breathe, his lips finding her neck. Each kiss burning. Each nip sending her mind into chaos. Robbie always managed to find a way to get underneath her skin. To find her pressure points and exploit them until she exploded.

“Robbie, wait.”

“What’s wrong chica?”

Robbie kissed underneath her ear.

“Need to, _fuck_, breathe, slow down, I just.”

Words stumbled out in an order different to what her mind wanted her to say. It didn’t matter, Robbie looked at her like she was all he ever needed and she knew her face reflected the same.

“Slow?”

Daisy nodded.

“Slow.”


End file.
